It's Time
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: He looked down at her. She looked up at him. She did this before she hugged her abdomen tighter, groaning in her menstrual pain. CheckmateShipping drabble. Fluff.


He looked down at her.

She looked up at him.

She did this before she hugged her abdomen tighter, groaning in her menstrual pain. She rose her knees up from where she sat on the couch, falling to her side before she curled up in a fetal position. She had obviously been in too much pain to care how she looked – sticking with a pair of light gray sweatpants and a navy tank top. Her unruly, long hair was sprawled across her as she tossed around.

"F-Fuckkkkk... I _hate_ goddamn periods." she bickered harshly in a mumble as her long hair fell over her face, "Welcome home, sweetie. Prepared to be bitched at. I've been like this all damn day."

"Did you take some pain pills, Touko?" Cheren suggested, leaning over the back of the couch with his sturdy arms.

_Ugh_. That was the first question he _always_ asked during times like this. Touko buried her face in a blanket that was lied down near her on the couch, groaning again as she fidgeted around.

"I took like... seven and I still feel like absolute shit!" Touko groaned again after she snapped the sentence, all of it muffled by the soft material of the blanket.

Cheren sighed, "You shouldn't take that many, dear. It is bad for your health, after all."

Touko snapped up from her curled position, glaring at Cheren. Her hair seemed to fall perfectly as she snapped up, remaining to be captivating despite her constant tossing and turning.

"You have a _dick_! You don't understand what it's like!" she fumed, obvious that her hormones were unstable due to her "time of the month".

Another wave of cramps preoccupied her, triggering her to lean over as she hugged her abdomen tightly again. She let out an exhausted groan into her clamped legs, a groan that appeared to sound shaky compared to the rest. She was right, he didn't know what it was like to bleed for five days straight every month. Even so, it sounded excessively painful.

He reached a comforting hand for her back where most of her hair had fallen to. Running his fingers through her hair, he leaned a bit closer to her in hopes to ease her frustration.

"I can massage you. Would that help?" his voice offered as much comfort as possible, being sweet and tender.

"... Yes." she wouldn't lie.

He removed his warm hand from her hair, generating a feeling of loneliness. He sat next to her curled up form, fulling willing to help her with her issue. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her hair to the side to kiss her shoulder. She could feel a shiver develop within her, one that mixed with the cramping – causing her to release another groan in her agonizing pain. He guided her back on his lap, allowing her to adjust her aching back on his thighs.

He observed her tense face, her aquamarine eyes squinting as she bit her lip. A small wave of pain hit her again, eliciting her to let out a small groan and writhe.

"H-Hurry!" she was getting impatient, feeling that another wave of exceeding pain would come again.

He shrugged the temper directed towards him, moving his hands towards the arms crossed over her abdomen. He wrapped his hands gently over one of her wrist, placing her arm to the side before doing the same to her other hand. He lifted her tank top up over her stomach and ribcage, having help from her as she arched her back.

His hands slid down her ribcage, almost cupping her sides as he made petite massages. She could feel herself heating up at his warm touch, her cheeks becoming rosy within seconds. He managed to get some of her hurting back as well with his sizable hands, working well with her skinny body. She clamped her legs tighter, trying to prevent another cramp from appearing. He reached the end of her ribcage, breezing his hands over her to her abdomen.

With the use of four fingers, he ran circles over her cramping abdomen. His inviting, cozy touch soothed her, leading her to rest her cheek on his lap in a undertake to prevent him from seeing her blushing form. Fingers gripped the sides of the couch as a wave of pain came.

"Ohww..." she whimpered.

"Sh... relax, dear." Cheren requested in an unruffled way.

Her hips moderately twisted in her pain, her movement coming to an end as he massaged the area near her bold hips. As he worked his way back up her flat stomach, his thumbs accidentally slipped in the hem of her sweatpants. She felt her body flinch to the sudden touch, looking up at him to notice that he seemed to not notice that he made the accidental touch. She relaxed herself again like he wanted, moaning in relief to his fascinating touch.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cheren questioned, keeping keen at his job.

"Mmm... keep going, please." Touko chimed in her peace of mind while closing her eyes, still receiving pain from the wave that had hit her earlier.

His hands made soothing circles on her, taking in the feeling of her body tensing then easing under his warm touch. Her skin was perfect and soft, giving Cheren himself a calm comfort. Cheren observed her bold, perfect hipbones, which showed since her sweatpants were not pulled over them. He brought one hand up to her hair that rested in a bundled mess on her collarbone, bringing it back to let it sprawl over his lap.

His hands began to massage her scalp, encouraging a smile to form with her pink lips. The hand that stayed behind at her stomach curled to her back, rubbing circles against her sore spine. She was glad he was massaging new ares, since she was aching all over. She emitted a mix between a laugh and a moan, displaying her pleasure to his tender touch. The massaging in her hair gradually became more of a stroking of her messy hair, taking in the length of her beautiful bistre locks.

She felt a cramp commencing, forcing her face to scrunch in pain.

"D-Dammit..." she hissed as her chest heaved.

Cheren shushed her before replying to her pain with; "Dear, remember what I told you... relax yourself."

Cheren responded promptly, bringing his hand back to her abdomen again to resume the soothing circular motions.

"I wish I could help you more, dear..." he spoke over her growing groaning.

He shushed her again, bringing his hand away from her hair to help relieve her of her pain. Despite her scrunched face and her outfit that was obviously made within a matter of seconds, she remained to have all of her glowing beauty. In the spark of his thought, he brought his warm hands away from her abdomen to allow room to place his lips against her aching area. The feeling of his inviting lips evoked her stomach to redden, curling her toes as her cramps turned into fluttering.

He brought his face away from her flat stomach, only to gravitate to her own lips. The calming kiss allowed Cheren run his hand all over her stomach in a slow, observing style, insuring there were no more tense areas. She seemed to be fine then, tilting her head in the kiss as he stroked her stomach. Her own stomach was redder then her cheeks, baffled by the feeling of his relaxing touch. He broke away from her lips, keeping his face close to hers.

"You're fine now, correct?" he asked, his voice quiet to the mood of the calmness.

"Yes. T-T... Thank you." she found it hard to speak above her reddening cheeks and fluttering stomach.

After kissing her forehead, he wanted to ensure, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well... I'm... seriously craving pizza. I think I'm ready to murder to get pizza..." she muttered, finding her period cravings quite odd.

"I'll order pizza then. Anything that'll make you feel better, dear." he sweet-talked her, Touko feeling flattered in a sense.

He poked her nose teasingly, allowing her to giggle and smile. That precious smile of hers was one of the many reasons he never wanted her to feel pain.


End file.
